The Hidden Uchiha
by FightingxDreamer
Summary: In the aftermath of the Uchiha massacre, only Sasuke was known to still be alive. No one knew about his twin sister, born just a minute later than he.......
1. That Cursed Day So Long Ago

It was a dark day for the fire country

It was a dark day for the fire country. The Kyuubi, a tailed beast of unimaginable power, had just attacked Konoha, causing untold damage to the property and residents. Much of the village lied in ruins, and those that had fought to protect their way of life, their homes, lay lifeless in the streets. One of these bodies belonged to Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage. He gave his life to protect the village, and as such, he was laid to rest beneath the monument inside the village, never to be forgotten.

Yet amidst the chaos, there were small shimmers of hope glistening throughout the village. Two such shimmers were those from the Uchiha clan. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha had been blessed with twins, a boy and a girl. Unfortunately, Fugaku was displeased with a daughter, and in the dead of night, when she was barely a week old, he took her away, far away, to a small village on the other side of the fire country. Once their, he left her in the care of the village elder.

13 years have passed since then, and now, the little Uchiha girl wants to know all about her past. Who is she? Where is she from? And would she be greeted with open arms by the family that had abandoned her all those years ago?


	2. Crossing Paths

"QUICK, CATCH HER BEFORE SHE GETS AWAY!"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

The girl ran as quickly as her legs would allow her. Panting, gasping, and nearly exhausted she slowed, until the three men were stood around her. Surrounded. She took note of her surroundings, the trees, now bare and daunting in the autumn weather, the leaves littering the ground, dancing on the wind that howled through the forest. Then something else caught her attention, a glint of light, reflected off of something that was quickly growing bigger………. Then there were several of them.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt for long" the largest of the three said to her with a sickening grin. As they closed in on her, a shuriken flew past each of them, cutting one's hand and the other's face. They spun around just in time to see a flash of orange and blonde, before falling to the floor in a heap of blood and bruises.

"HEY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LOSER!?" The girl exclaimed, making the boy jump away several feet. "I HAD THEM EXACTLY WERE I WANTED THEM AND YOU JUST RUI(NED MY PLAN!" and she pointed above were the boy was standing, to the explosive tag that was slowly smouldering away to itself.

"HEY, I THINK IM THE ONE WHO JUST SAVED YOUR BUTT, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME THEN BRING IT ON, BELIEVE IT!" he retorted. The girl simply closed her eyes, grinned to herself and quickly made a tiger seal, drew in a breath and exhaled a huge fireball towards him. He dodged it, barely, and landed on a nearby tree branch. An instant later, she was behind him, and whispered in his ear,

"Miss me?" As he spun to see her, she threw a fist into his face, sending him flying towards the floor. Just before he was made into an orange pile of mush on the forest floor, an old man, with long white hair made the save.

"Hey, Naruto, you're not being beaten by a girl are you?" he asked amused. 'Naruto' simply squirmed in his arms, yelling,

"LET ME AT HER I'LL TEAR HER APART!" Shortly before being chopped on the shoulder and passing out.

"Sorry about him, he gets carried away WAY to easily hahaha. Hey, you look familiar..." he said. "you look alot like someone we know...."

'Surely it's not' the girl thought to herself, 'It CAN'T be him'. She threw a smoke bomb and ran..........

* * *

Kiyoki awoke to the sound of rustling leaves, and instantly grabbed a Kunai and took a defensive posture. It had only been a dream, but it had her in a cold sweat of excitement and anticipation.

'I had defeated 'THE' Toad Mountain Sage's student so easily, I MUST be an Uchiha then. She slowly let out a deep breath and stood up, carefully surveying her location. All around her, there were trees, as far as her eyes could see, and her eyes could see far more than any normal eye. She picked up her pack, threw it on her shoulder and set off, yet again, in the direction that felt most like going home. There's that certain feeling you have, when you've been away from home for so long, that when you're on your way back, it just feels so good, and that's what dear Kiyoki felt. Every day she travels gets her closer to her family, and most importantly her brothers. She longed to see them, to know if she belongs with them. to train alongside them, maybe even beat them every now and again.

it took her nearly 2 weeks to get were she wanted to be, and when she saw the sheer size of the walls of Konoha, she was awe-stricken. 'How could something so large be so well hidden' she thought.

Unfortunately for Kiyoki Uchiha, the younger twin of Sasuke, the happiness will be short lived.....


	3. Mystery Opponents: Confrontation

Kiyoki stood in awe at the sight of the huge walls of Konoha. They towered over her, casting a long, dark shadow in the early morning sun. The air was crisp with the smell of autumn, with a hint of winter on the breeze. Kiyoki was 5" 3', with long black/blue hair down past her shoulders. She wasn't the most beautiful of people, but she was, in her own words, 'Pretty enough for what I am'. Her eyes were a deep and piercing black, hiding their true power until it was needed. Emblazoned on her back was the Uchiha crest, the white and red fan, standing bold against the navy blue of her shirt and shorts. She wore her kunai holster on her right leg, with ninja tool bag on her left hip.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, she started walking alongside the wall, growing more and more awe-struck as she approached the main gate. She viewed it from a safe distance, hiding in a nearby tree to avoid attention for the time being. Yet the more she looked, the greater her anticipation grew. She could barely contain her excitement; she was finally going to see.....

"TSUGA!!" and before she knew it, a mass of swirling grey was flying towards her. She jumped backwards as fast as she could and was caught in mid-air by the ankle. She looked down to see a growing black mass of movement with no fixed shape, though it was gripping hard.

'Damn it' She thought 'how the hell did they sneak up on me so easily'. She blinked and power surged through her to her eyes. The Sharingan was unleashed. She quickly made her hand signs: Horse-Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger, and forced her body into a spin:

"Katon: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" As the fire erupted around her, the mass quickly dissipated and she found her feet on solid ground again. She looked up in time to see the grey swirl hurtling towards her again, but this time she was ready for it. She dropped a poison smoke bomb just behind her and evaded at the last possible second, only to find herself face to face with a sweet looking girl with lavender eyes. She threw a punch with her right hand that was blocked easily, then a left kick, blocked again. Faster and faster she attacked, and faster and faster her opponent blocked each and every attack. On and on she fought, and more and more frustration surged through her, until her concentration broke and her defense slipped by mere millimetres. She felt a slight touch to the chest, instantly followed by immense pain. Her chest was tight, so tight, to tight to catch a breath. Her Sharingan dissappeared, it was draining the remnants of her strength, and her limbs were going numb.

It felt like an eternity had passed before she heard someone approach and speak.

"what do you think we should do with her" one of them said, and though he spoke calmly and slowly, there was a definate edge of threat in his voice. Then a timid, petite, and altogether totally different voice said,

"Umm, maybe......maybe we should take her to Lady Hokage?" that voice could only of came from the girl that had hit her so gently and caused this pain.

As Kiyoki lay in a heap on the floor, she heard footsteps approaching, and forced her eyes open just enough to see three pairs of feet. 'That's why i couldn't beat them' she thought ' There was three of them...........

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNOOPING AROUND THE VILLAGE!?" one of the boys asked as he none to gently grabbed Kiyoki by the shirt and lifted her off the ground. She opened her eyes enough to see his face and saw his eyes full of anger. He wore a large, grey hooded jacket, and had red marks on his cheaks, and his overall appearance seemed very animalistic. He beared his teath and shook her violently,

"I SAID, WHO ARE YOU!?" he shouted again, and, throught sheer effort, Kiyoki managed to say,

"My...my name is Kiyoki.........Kiyoki Uchiha........." her three attackers gasped, and the one who held her up released her, and let her fall tothe floor in a heap of pain. He backed away slowly before conversing in whispers with his team-mates. Kiyoki looked up enough to see and small mass of white fur siting just infront of her........then her strength gave out, and there was nothing but dark and silence.

* * *

Hey all. My apologies if it all seems rather to the point and not much detail, but i have a lot of ideas all going on at once and would appreciate ANY criticism to help me further on the story.

Thanks alot for reading this far and i hope you're enjoying it so far.

FightingxDreamer


	4. Broken Bonds and Revelations

Unable to move, without the strength to even open her eyes, Kiyoki was laying on something soft. The smell of disinfectant was ripe in the air, and the sheet that covered her felt crisp and light. She waverd in and out of conciousness just enough to hear several people conversing nearby.

"How can this be? How in the world is there another Uchiha survivor!?" she heard a woman's voice say,

"I have no idea, but whoever she is, it took all of Squad 8 just to stop her" a male voice replied

"She definately looks like Sasuke" Another said

Survivor!?' She thought 'What do they mean by 'survivor!?'' She remained laying still and, with caution, slowly opened her eyes. Several people were stood adjascent the bottom of the bed she was laying on. The same bed that, she noticed, she was strapped to by several large leather bound ropes.

There were six or seven people standing with their backs to her, and all but one wore the same green vest, with a red swirl at the centre of the back. One of them turned and walked towards Kiyoki, and she struggled to focus on him as he approached.

"Well well..." he said calmly "looks like our guest is finally awake, and about time to, You've been out of it for three days." His face was mostly covered by a mask and his headband covered his left eye. Then someone that Kiyoki had not noticed before now walked through the small crowd towards her. Her hair was long and blonde, and her chest was huge. As she got closer, her right hand began to glow green and Kiyoki panicked. Struggling against her restraints with all she had, she tried and tried but couldn't get free.

"Hey, take it easy" the masked man said "Lady Hokage is a medical ninja, she's going to make sure there isn't any permanent damage to your body or chakra network." Kiyoki stopped struggling but kept both eyes fixated on the Hokage's hand. As it neared her body, she felt a warmth rush over her

"Now," she asked "who are you? and why do you call yourself an Uchiha?" her voice was calm, but there was something hidden behind her eyes.

"Tell me what you meant by survivor!" Kiyoki screamed at her, only to wince at the pain that shot through her chest.

"It's exactly what you think it means" another man said, this one had large eyebrows and black hair in a bowlcut, "The only people in the Uchiha who are still alive are Sasuke and his older brother Itachi, both of whom are wanted criminals"

Kiyoki simply lay there. Her dreams were shattered and her heart was broken in an instant.

Could it be? her brothers were both criminals? and what happened to everyone else?

"You're lying!" she bellowed, "YOU'RE LYING TO ME!!!" tears began to creep from her eyes and her heart was beating hard and fast. 'Why are they lying to me about something this serious!?' She clenched her fists hard, digging her nails into her palms, cutting them open. 'I have to get away from here' she thought 'I have to find someone who'll tell me the truth'. As she opened her eyes to activate her sharingan, she saw only the masked ninja, his headband now straight on his forehead. His left eye was still closed, it had a scar running down it. He opened it and his eye was.......

"HOW DO YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN?! ONLY WE UCHIHA CAN MASTER THAT DOUJUTSU!" She exclaimed

"Calm down, i'll show you that we're not lying to you" he replied calmly.

"What do you........" but as she spoke, she felt herself drift out of conciousness, but when she opened her eyes again, she was somewhere else. A Rooftop. Three people were on it. A girl with pink hair was running towards the other two, who were jumping towards eachother with phenominally powerful Jutsu in their hands, one looked a lot like she did........

She blinked and was standing on a tree, the one who looked like her was tied to the trunk by thin wire, looking rather disgruntled and defeated.

Blinking again brought her back to the room full of people.

The ninja re-covered his eye and said "That was the last time i saw Sasuke Uchiha before he left the village with Orochimaru's henchmen.

Kiyoki turned away from him and wept. She heard people moving, and a door opening and closing, but did not look. She didn't care anymore. All she had ever wanted had been ripped away from her when she was so close. She cried herself to sleep, and dreamed what she had been shown over and over. 'Why had this happened?' she thought, 'Tomorrow. Tomorrow i'll just have to find out for myself'


	5. A New Bond of Friendship?

Can you imagine it? not knowing your family your entire life, arriving at your true home, and finding out that there's no one left to welcome you. What would you do in Kiyoki's situation? How could anyone possibly have any motivation left in their heart? For the time being, she would be helped along by the brilliant ninja of the leaf village, but unfortunately for Kiyoki, her tragic tale of despair would soon take a turn into a downward spiraling, hellish nightmare........

* * *

Kiyoki was awoken by the sound of squeaking wheels and clinking metal. She opened her eyes slowly, they were bloodshot and swolen and the change in light hurt. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed the bed opposite her was now occupied by someone who looked vaguely familiar, yet totally new to her. Her restraints had been removed, so she adjusted herself to an upright position and slowly worked out the stiffness in her joints. She looked out of the window, the first signs of winter were showing. The sky was a dark grey, and the faintest hints of snow were floating indiscriminately on the gentle breeze that blew its way through the village. The ward door opened, Kiyoki looked over as a woman dressed in all white overalls pushing a food trolley walked in and made her way over to her bed.

"Morning sleepy head." she said cheerfully "My my you've been out of it for a while now. We were starting to wonder if you'd given up on living or something." That sentance shook reality back to Kiyoki and tears slowly trickled down her cheek.  
"Oh dear, don't cry, i didn't mean to upset you" she said, concerned. "Here, have something sweet, cheer yourself up and give you some strength back" and she picked up a small piece of cake on a paper plate motioned it towards her.

Kiyoki permitted to letting her place the cake on the table beside her bed, though she did not reach for it straight away. She didn't feel very hungry. She didn't feel much of anything, except anger and lonliness. The woman sighed and walked over to the young boy in the bed opposite and siad to him,

"Lee, you're going to end up in the I.C.U. again if you don't calm down your training." 'Lee' had the same black hair bowl cut as the man who'd told Kiyoki that everything was not as she had hoped, he even wore, from what she could see, the same tight, green jumpsuit he had. His arms were bandaged extensively and he had a little dirt on his face.

"Do not worry about me" he declared, giving her a smile and thumbs up "I am in the prime of my youth, NOTHING CAN STOP ROCK LEE, THE HANDSOME DEVIL OF TH........" his sentance was cut short by the cake that flew across the room and hit him square in the mouth. The attendant looked around and saw that it was indeed the same piece that she had given Kiyoki moments earlier, and could not supress a small giggle.

"Will you give it a rest" Kiyoki glared at Lee "you look as rediculous as the guy who was here last night." In that instant, Lee jumped from his bed and landed at the foot of hers,

"NO ONE INSULTS GAI SENSEI!!" and he quickly took a fighting stance. The nurse looked on in horror and shouted

"You can't fight in here Lee, this is a hospital!"

"Indeed it is. That just means she will not have to go very far when i am finished with her."

"You really don't want to test me right now" Kiyoki said through gritted teeth "I'm in a REALLY foul mood, don't make me hurt you." They simply looked each other in the eye, squaring off, testing who will break first. The door opened again and this time only a voice emerged from it,

"LEE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Kiyoki had heard that voice before. "YOU are supposed to be resting, not THREATENING THE OTHER PATIENTS!" and a split second later there was a blur of green and Lee was thrown across the room back into his bed, and standing between Kiyoki and him was the ninja from the previous night, which Kiyoki assumed to be 'Gai Sensei'. The hate swelled up inside Kiyoki and she made a motion for were her kunai holster would be, only to realise that they had been taken off her at some point while she was unconcious. Cleching her fists, she resisted the urge the attack him while his back was on her and lay back down in her bed.

"Lee, rest now, because if you're not ready to start training in the next 2 days, i wanna see 200 laps of the village, GOT IT!?"

"Yes sir, gai sensei sir" and he saluted, lay down, and, supposedly, fell straight off to sleep. Gai looked around at Kiyoki and said,  
"I'm sorry about Lee, he thinks the world of me. And i'm very sorry about last night, we didn't want to tell you like that but you left us no option." Kiyoki stared blankly at him, searching for words that couldn't be found.

"If you're feeling up to it, Lady Hokage wants to speak with you as soon as possible" he said as he walked towards the door "She wants to ehlp you" and he left, sliding the door closed gently behind him. Curiosity stirred in her,

"Why would the Hokage want to help me?" she thought out loud, without realising "It's probably her fault that my family's gone in the first place"

"What do you mean your family's gone?" Lee spoke up from opposite her "and i am very sorry about that unpleasantness, please accept my apology." She looked over to him and merely shrugged

"Whatever, doesn't really matter to me anyway." she said blankly "What's your name anyway bug-eyes?"

"It is Rock Lee. You look strangely familiar, have we met sometime before?"

'Why does everyone ask me that? do i really look THAT much like Sasuke?' she though,

"I'm Kiyoki Uchiha, does that sum it up for you?" she said bluntly and his face changed from one of curiosity and pondering, to shock and disbelief.

"Are........are you serious, you are an Uchiha? but, how? Sasuke and Itachi are the only ones that are alive, and Sasuke's actions very nearly got four of my friends killed"

The more she talked with Lee, the more she WANTED to talk to him. His answers were blunt, but not uncaring as the others had seemed. They talked all afternoon, Kiyoki asking everything she could before her voice gave out from exhaustion, evidently still suffering from the fight that put her here in the first place. As night fell, she asked if Lee wouldn't mind moving over to the vacant bed one over from herself. Finally having someone that she connected to, even if it was only one afternoon of questioning and a near miss arguement, someone had shown something towards her other than violence and bad news.

Her sleep was not peaceful that night, and she awoke several times throughout, the same visions running around in her mind, but she knew that the morning would bring more answers, and perhaps, should the opportunity arise, the chance for revenge.....


	6. Do Not Be Afriad To Ask

"KIYOKI! WAKE UP! IT IS SUCH A YOUTHFUL DAY, YOU DO NOT WANT TO WASTE IT LYING IN THAT BED, DO YOU?!?!" A loud shout came from  
beside the sleeping form of Kiyoki.

Kiyoki groaned and pulled her pillow over her head, hoping to atleast muffle Lee's over-enthusiastic shouts.

Kiyoki sat up and yawned loudly.

"Good morning Lee" she mumbled from under her pillow.

A nurse walked into the room and smiled at Kiyoki and Lee,

"Ah good you're up. You two can leave the hospital today, take as much time as you want, it's not busy today." She turned and made to leave, "Oh, and remember, Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office" she left the room.

Lee smiled at Kiyoki, who had managed to excavate herself from under her pillow at last, though his expression soon changed when he saw her face drop

"You don't know where the Hokage's office is, do you?" Lee asked, though it was more of a downright statement than a question.

"No..." she hesitated "...I don't", she felt embarrassed just saying it, though she didn't really know why.

"I can take you there if you'd like? I going to report for duty today." Lee smiled.

Kiyoki's face flushed crimson briefly and she looked down quickly, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd more than likely get lost and wander aimlessly through the village otherwise"

Lee brightened up immediately and hobbled off as fast as he could.

"LET US GO THEN, WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH DRIVING US EVER FORWARD WE CANNOT BE STOPPED!" He exclaimed, shortly before tripping over halfway through the doorway.

Kiyoki smiled slightly and slid off of the bed. She walked slowly, silently, glancing back briefly at the room before sliding the door shut and jogging a short distance down the corrider and round the corner to catch up with Lee. For someone who was restricted by crutches, he could really move when he wanted to, even if some of it was falling down.

They checked out of the hospital and turned left at the end of the path. Kiyoki was amazed simply at the sight of the village. The sun was high, and the heat beaming from it made her feel so much more alive she she had felt in the hospital room. She looked around and her view was drawn almost instinctively to the large mountain not to far in the distance. Their were 4 large faces carved out of the rocks, and what looked like the beginnngs of another to the far right of these. They continued walking through the crowded villiage in silence. Kiyoki was looking around, taking in every detail that she could possibly remember, and memorising as much of the layout as was humanly possible. They walked past a small ramen stand, the sign next to it read 'ICHIRAKU'. They eventually arrived at a large red, rounded building, with a symbol high up the front most facing part of the wall. The symbol meant 'FIRE'.

Kiyoki noticed that, on a staircase that climbed up the right hand side of the building and dissapeared behind the building and out of view, someone was walking up, with books and files precariously piled in their arms. As they closer to the bottom of the staircase, Kiyoki looked up and could make up a few features of the person with the books. It was definately a girl, she thought, if the feminine figuire was anything to go by, and she had rather strikingly pink hair.

But even as Kiyoki was processing these thoughts, The girls slipped and a stop fairly close to the top and fell back over, sending the books and files flying andherself bouncing down the stairs several at a time. Without even thinking, Kiyoki bolted from were she stood and was halfway towards the falling girl within a second, and an instant later, she had braced herself three steps down ready to try and stop her from falling.

Unfortunately, as the girl hit Kiyoki, her knees gave out, she had obviously not completely recovered yet. She closed her eyes and tried to focus her chakra to her feet for extra support, only to be hit in the face by one of the many files that were now falling towards the ground, and lost her footing totally. Out of pure instinct, she threw her arms around the girls head to protect her and they crashed down the remaining stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. Lee hobbled over as quickly as he possibly could.

"Kiyoki, Sakura, are you alright?" he asked, his voice was full of worry, betraying his calm expression.

Kiyoki pushed herself to a sitting position and looked down at the mess of pink hair and body that was laying over her legs. Sakura looked up, her emerald green eyes were hazy looking,

"Sa.....Sasuke?" she asked quietly. Kiyoki's heart skipped a beat

"How do you know Sasuke?" she asked frantically. Sakura rubbed her eyes and jumped off of her,

"I'm sorry, you looked an awful lot like someone else" She replied, before Lee interupted,

"Kiyoki, we must not keep the Hokage waiting, she is not a very patient woman" as he said this, Sakura's expression slowly change to intruige,

"Who are you anyway? and why are you going to see Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, but before she could answer, Lee whispered something in Sakura's ear. Her face went blank, expressionless, like she had just been slapped across the face randomly for no reason.

"Kiyoki, let us go to the Hokage" Lee said, and started to hop up the stairs one at a time, his head hanging. Kiyoki followed suit, leaving Sakura standing there in shock, she didn't move even as Kiyoki moved past her. when she caught Lee up, she asked him,

"How does she know Sasuke?" Lee's face looked almost pained, and he did not make eye contact as he said

"It is not my place to say. Tsunade will tell you everything you want to know"

At that moment they did indeed arrive at Tsunade's office. Kiyoki rapped three times on the door, and someone shouted something from the other side, presumably 'Come in', or something along those lines.

Lee turned the handle and pushed the door open, revealing a fair sized round room, dominated by large windows on the far wall. In front of the windows was a large desk and chair, with mounds of paper scattered across much of the floor. Sat in the chair was a woman who looked around 20 years old, long blond hair in loose pig-tails that hung over her shoulders and down her front a little. She alos had a small, diamond shaped mark on her forehead. She had her hands infront of her nose, fingers intertwined. The whole image made her seem very wise and knowledgeable. She did not move as they entered, not even a muscle twitched, except her lips when she spoke. She simply said

"No, Lee, you are not fit for duty yet. But thank you for showing our guest here. Now, please leave, and don't make me ask you again" her voice was calm, but had the most threatening edge to it. obviously this was NOT the woman to mess with.

Lee turned to leave, as he did, his hand brushed Kiyoki's very gently and he whispered

"Please, do not hate Lady Tsunade..." he hesitated "...and do not be afriad to ask" and he left without saying another word. Tsunade motion to a chair opposite her own and Kiyoki obliged.

"you won't like what i have to tell you, but you need to know everything that went on when Sasuke abandoned the village to seek Orochimaru

Kiyoki sat there, motionless, as Tsunade told her everything that had happened during the mission to retrieve Sasuke before he crossed the border, including how it nealry cost the lives of all six shinobi involved, one of which was Lee. Tears slowly filled her eyes, still refusing to admit that this was all happening, had happened and there was nothing she could do about it. Then anger took hold of her, she clenched her fists so tightly her palms began to bleed. She started to shake in rage and launched herself at Tsunade, only to feel like she had been hit by a brick in her forehead and was thrown backover across the room.

In anger and embarrassment, she got up and quickly ran out of the room, and just as quickly, out of the building and into the bustling streets of Konoha. Barging through crowds and dodging shinobi, she ran like a maniac, desperate for somewhere to hide, to get away from it all. Eventually she came across a small flat that seemed deserted, so she slid open the window and slowly climbed in.

It was a small apartment, and she was in what she guessed was the bedroom. something on the bedside table caught her eye, a photograph. A photograph of 3 children and an adult.

On closer examination she noticed that the boy on the left looked like he didn't want to be there. He had black hair that was spiked at the back and framed his face, his black eyes that held annoyance reminded Kiyoki of herself slightly. He did look remarkably like her.

"What if that......" She thought to herself. "....What if that...is Sasuke? Yes, it HAS to be him!"

She looked at the other three people in the picture and gasped. It was the blonde kid she had fought not to long ago, the one with the perverted old man with white hair. And the girl with pink hair in the middle, even the adult was the one who showed her what happened when he last talked to Sasuke.

"They....." she said out loud "are MINE"

* * *

mega mega mega mega thanks to Animegirl122 for helping me with this chapter, please please please review, the more criticism i get the better the next chapters will be, and thankyou to all of you who have read the story so far  
FightingxDreamer


	7. Tales From Another Broken Heart

Kiyoki was still sat motionless on the bed by the time the sun crept over the horizon the next morning. Her eyes were badly bloodshot from lack of sleep, and her finers were stiff from holding the picture all night.

'Why is this happening to me?' she thought 'what did I do to anyone to deserve this?' She sat pondering for what seemed like hours, when suddenly she heard something. A knock on the window that made her jump acros the room, her entire body ached. When she looked up, she saw the pink haired girl from the day before, Sakura, was it?

Kiyoki kneeled in the middle of the room, staring at her face in the slightly dingy window, and anger roared through her, as it so often did recently. Sakura was looking through the window, her face was scrunched up slightly, like she was struggling to see. As she moved out of sight, Kiyoki ran for the door, grabbing the handle in her left, while a kunai she had found on the floor was at the ready in her right, she was not going to be a prisoner, not when she had came this far to find her brothers.

But the handle did not stir, and no noise came from beyond it. Kiyoki loosened her grip on the door handle before turning around to see Sakura sat exactly where she had been on the bed, leaning back, resting her weight on her hands,

"You didn't really think that you could hide HERE of all places did you?" she asked, almost mockingly. Kiyoki gripped the Kunai handle titghtly and said,

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Simple really, this was Naruto's house. We were team mates, and he was always getting himself in trouble, or training way to hard. You have no idea how many times me and Kakashi-sensei had to carry him back here unconcious"

Kiyoki's arm was in total cramp, she couldn't move it at all, and from the looks of things, Sakura knew this. She stood up slowly, the beginings of tears starte dswelling in her bright green eyes.

"Look, i want to find Sasuke too, maybe almost as much as you do, but this isn't the way to go about it. You're going to get in trouble, or worse, please come back to see Lady Tsunade with me..." tears were now streaming down her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE CRY OVER SASUKE INFRONT OF ME! YOU'RE NOT HIS SISTER, I AM! WHAT GIVES YOU ANY RIGHT TO CRY OVER HIM!!" Kiyoki screamed, tears now flowing down her own face. Sakura just looked at her, and said blankly

"...Because......Because i love him" and with that, Kiyoki's angered dissapated, she dropped the Kunai and fell to her knees, exhausted.

"Wha.......what was he like? i mean, as a person" Kiyoki sobbed, some of the tears were drying on her face, and her eyes were stinging.

"You definately have the same temprament as him, and you look a lot like he did...." her voice was wavering, and her eyes started to get the look of someone faraway in thought. They sat in silence for a short while before Sakura eventually stood up and walked over to were Kiyoki was kneeling on the floor and knelt beside her. Then something happened that Kiyoki did not expect.

Sakura put her arms around her and held her, still sobbing slightly, and said in her ear,

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him from leaving, maybe if i'd been stronger he'd still be here."

Kiyoki was totally taken aback. She didn't know what to do, how to react, or if she should even react at all.

Eventually, Sakura let go and sat infront of her. Teary and bloodshot, she stared into Kiyoki's eyes, as if searching for something.

"I should probably leave" Kiyoki said eventually, and Sakura looked confused.

"W...Why? you haven't done anything wrong. You're upset, and knows that. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well......as far as anyone knew, only Sasuke and Itachi were left from the Uchiha. And for you to turn up out of the blue like this, surely you can understand why we're all curious about you. I mean, you haven't told anyone about yourself yet"

Kiyoki stared off into nothingness, thinking hard about what she should do next.

"I'm sorry about my temper" she said, feeling very embarrassed "It's just, all these years, i've wanted my family back. I don't even know why I was taken away from here, and I guess now I never will"

"Your anger's understandable, just remember that not everyone is very patient right now. We've got a lot going on, what with the Chuunin Exams comin up, everyone's raring to go"

Kiyoki sat contemplating for a short while, before standing up, helping Sakura to her feet and holding out her hand

"Please accept my apology, i didn't want to come here and fight, i just wanted to find my family" Sakura took her hand and gripped it firmly

"Don't worry about it, just try to keep your temper under control, before it gets you into some serious trouble." she grinned and giggled a little. Kiyoki smiled slightly, before asking

"Erm, can i ask you soemthing?"

"Sure, go for it"

"That boy who was in the hospital ward with me, Rock Lee..." Kiyoki flushed a slightly darker shade of pink

"Yeah...what about him?"

"Well......Where does he like to hang around?"

Sakura grinned cheekily

"Yeah, I think i know where you'll find him, but it'll have to wait till tomorrow now. Why? "

Kiyoki blushed redder, and Sakura grinned broader.

"No reason really" Kiyoki stammered "I was just hoping to do some training with him that's all"

"Yeah, training, if you say so"

They left the apartment together and started walking through the streets. Not long after walking around the first corner, Kiyoki's stomach gave an almighty growl.

"Yeah..." Sakura said "...I'm a little hungry too. What do you like to eat?"

"I'm not very fussy, but i do remember seeing a Raman stand somewhere when i was running about. I think it was called Ichi......erm....Ichi.."

"Ichiraku" Sakura helped

"Yea, maybe we could try there?"

They did. Kiyoki and Sakura sat in Ichiraku, talking about likes, dislikes, boys, training, more boys, more training, and eating the best ramen in the land of fire.

Things seemed to be starting to look up for the lone Uchiha girl, and even more so when Sakura told her that she and Naruto (the blonde kid who she had met in the forest that day) were on a mission with no time limit, a mission to bring Sasuke back to the village.

The two Kunoichi spent the rest of the afternoon and majority of the evening with the Hokage, explaining how things wokred in the village, the general day to day running of things, and all the intel they had on Itachi, Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Kiyoki felt drained. Her limbs and eyes were heavy, and all she wanted was to fall off the plain of conciousness into a long, deep sleep.

"Tomorow..." Tsunade said as they were leaving "I would like you to start training as a full fledged Leaf Shinobi. I can see a lot of talent and potential in you, lets not waste it"

"Yes Ma'am" she said, and she left with Sakura to get some rest.


	8. Mysterious Stranger

Despite sleeping on a make-shift bed on Sakura's floor, Kiyoki awoke refreshed and surprisingly lively for the first time in days. After a swift shower, they dressed and headed out into the village in the direction of the Hokage Mansion.

"So what kind of mission will we get?" Kiyoki asked inquisitively as they passed the BBQ shop. "I mean, is it gonna be like cheap slave labour, or a full blown A-rank escort duty?" Sakura lokoed at her and said

"We have no idea what your abilities are, and technically you haven't even graduated from the academy. Before we even get you a mission you need to be assessed." Kiyoki's expression changed slightly, curious, yet perplexed

"What do you mean by 'assessed'?"

"Don't worry, we're not gonna probe you or anything like that, we just need a good enough idea of your abilities so you're not sent on a mission that's too difficult or likely to get you killed."

Sakura made to turn left at the small ramen stall, a different direction to the mansion, and the scenery quickly changed from residential, becoming more forest and wild growing plants. Shortly afterwords they arrived at a large open plain, with three wooden stumps stuck in the ground to the left, whilst an oddly shaped, large, shiney stone sat to the right.

"This place is beautiful" Kiyoki said in awe

"This is where we had our first test with Kakashi-Sensei. The three of us had to try and get one of two bells off of him, and Naruto ended up being tied to that middle log" Sakura giggled.

"So you and Sasuke both passed? That's awesome" Kiyoki smiled. Sakura's expression changed slightly

"Actually, getting the bells wasn't the real test at all. Naruto's punishment was watching the two of us eat lunch while he starved, we were givin express orders not to give him any, but we did anyway. That was the test, to prove we were a team."

"I've never had a team..." Kiyoki said, her previous enthusiasm seemingly darined away.

"Haha, do not get so down. It is a fine day today, let our youthful souls ignite!"

Kiyoki turned on her heel and found a familiar figure facing her.

"Lee!" she exclaimed, and walked over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and swinging from him, before quickly releasing him and looking down, blushing pinker than Sakura's hair.

"I....I did not realise I was worth such a welcome" Lee stuttered, also blushing slightly. Sakura cleared her throat loudly and said

"IF you're done, then we can start" She nodded at Lee, in a signalling sort of way, and at once, Lee assumed the same stance that he had in the hospital. His expression had turned rather serious.

"Kiyoki! Prepare yourself, for I am your first test" Kiyoki grinned broadly and took an offensive stance

"Well well, looks like we get to have another round. Atleast this time that wierdo with the big eyebrows won't stop you from getting your ass handed to you"

"DO NOT INSULT GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed, and in the split second that followed, he had dassapeared from Kiyoki's view.

_*SHARINGAN*_

The power flowed through her just in time to react to Lee first barrage of attacks. His movements were fluid, relentless, yet all to predictable.

'He fights like a textbook Tai-Jutsu fighter' She thought. She aimed a kick towards his stomach between his strikes, which he avoided by leaping backwards, creating about a 15 feet distance between them. Kiyoki did not give him a chance to breath, she made her hand signs and channelled her chakra,

*Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu*

The Fireball sped towards were Lee was standing and he narrowly avoided being swallowed by it. Kiyoki's Sharingan allowed her to predict his movements almost before he made them. She threw several Shuriken towards him, and lept in the opposite direction.

Lee countered the Shuriken with his own and ran towards her, leaping into the air to meet her before she reached the ground.

*Konoha Sempuu*

His kicik made contact with Kiyoki's stomach, only for her stomach to disappear in smoke. The small wooden log was split in two by the force of Lee attack, and both halfs began to smoke violently before exploding. Lee managed to shield his head from the blast, but hurdled to the ground, landing hard on his left side. Kiyoki appeared beside him a few moments later

"Told you so"

"HA! Do not underestimate my ability!" Lee exclaimed before pushing himself up with his right hand, foot outstreched towards her chin. She gasped and jumped backover, but Lee's heel managed to graze her chin, knocking her slightly dizzy.

Kiyoki shook her head and tried to re-focus her vision, only to see a fist coming towards her face. She ducked just in time, and made a sweep at Lee's legs. Lee jumped and kicked her in the back, sending her flaying forward several feet. She put her arms forward and used them to right herself, before running back towards Lee.

"STOP!" Sakura shouted suddenly, and Kiyoki skidded to a halt only a few inches infront of Lee. Sakura walked over to them and said

"Wow, you've got some real talent. I can't think of many people who got back up after a kick like that"

"No..." Somoone said from behind them "...Niether can I" Kiyoki turned to see someone she had not met before. He was much taller than they were; with long black hair and deathly pale white skin. He was giving of a tremendous aura, and just the slightest hint of it chilled Kiyoki to her very soul.

She looked back to the others. They were both on their knees, breathing heavily and arms shaking.

"Come now my dear. Why waste your time with these ingrates? Come with me..." he held out a hand "...and see your brother"

Kiyoki gasped in shock and her heart almost stopped.

"Who are you? How do you know about Sasuke?" she screamed. The stranger laughed, but it sounded like it came from a madman. the very sound of it made her whole body freeze up.

"Come with me and you'll find out"

"TELL ME!" she screamed, and ran towards him, a Kunai drawn in each hand, but before she could reach him, everything went dark, and she was standing on nothing but darkness.


End file.
